Wonderwall
by Starringanya
Summary: Damon finds a girl soaked in blood in the middle of the highway she claims she knows Jeremy but hes never seen her before when he touches her he gets a vision of her talking to him in Maine but as a ghost when shes perfectly human now but there's something else that's lets say unique about her,This set as a fan pilot for season 5
1. Chapter 1

"In the Dark"

"It's been awhile sense I've written and I'm sorry for that Caroline has me constantly going over class schedules even though we've read the same few lines a hundred times,Damon's working with Jeremy as usual I don't know how many ways they can go over the same routine,They told me to tell you they both miss you okay so maybe just Jeremy ,Stefan's been missing I think he just needs some distance between him and Mystic falls,anyway Bonnie write me please so I know everything's okay with you xoxo Elena"

Elena's sitting on the sofa next to the fire place in the Salvatore mansion curled up in a purple blanket with a blood bag and a letter which she places in a floral envelope.

Damon's walking on the street where he and Elena first met the fog and darkness is thick parsley his doing,hes in such in daze that he almost didn't smell the blood a few feet away he follows the scent where he finds a stumbling girl soaked in blood ,

from what he can see in the light she looks pretty young maybe fifteen "hey are you okay" Damon flinches trying to resist taking a bite of her,she looks up at him her lips shapes as though shes going to say something but she collapses on the ground before she can Damon runs to her "It's okay" "Jeremy,Jeremy" she mumbles under her breathe."how do you know jeremy" he says but shes uncontentious now"

he picks her up and takes her back to the mansion busting open the door

"MOVE!" Elena jumps up and damon places the girl on the sofa.

"did you do that to her" Elena asks "No Elena I didn't do this to her"

"I found her on the road like this shes completely out of it"

Jeremy comes from down stairs "whats going on who's she"

"You tell me,she was saying your name"Damon says

"I've never scene her in my life"

"Then we have a problem"Damon says


	2. Chapter 2

"TOUCH"

Jeremy pulls out a chair and sits next to the girl,"what do you mean a problem Elena asks

The girl shoots forward Jeremy grabs her shoulders when he does so a flash of images plays before him.

(5 months earlier Maine, Jeremy is laying on a bed,reading a letter is sister sent him out of know were a girl appears)

"Whats your sister have to say"she says

"who are you" Jeremy asks

"your kidding right? "

Jeremy laughs "of course I'm kidding"

"Oh my gosh I thought you where compelled"

"not yet get over here"

She leans forward and kisses him "Addison"?

"Yea Jer"

"Why do I have to forget you?"

"you know why"

(present)

Both Addison and Jeremy burst back ,Jeremy has a look of terror on his face "Addison"?

JERMEY! Where am I

Wait what going on do you know her Jer,Elena says

"I don't know I...

"Well she sure as hell knows you" Damon says

"what happened when I touched you I saw something,something that I cant remember are you a witch A hybrid ? How do we know each other

Addison says nothing just sits and stares at Jeremy like hes a problem shes trying to work out in her head

"We need to help her do something call someone Damon can you get the blood bag away I dont want freak her out anymore"

Damon picks up the blood bag Addison grabs it from him and starts drinking

"What about her freaking us out! Damon says"

"who is she" elena asks

What is she?! Damon says.


	3. Chapter 3

ADDISON

"I'll call Stefan maybe he knows something"Damon says

As Caroline walks in the front door,"whats going on who's she"

"we're trying to figure that out,Damon found her on the road we think she knows Jer, Elena says"

"knows Jeremy how"

"Stefan will be here in a few minutes"Damon says as he,

He looks over at Jeremy who's kneeling on the grown next to the coach watching Addison,then he looks back at Elena "can I talk to you for a minute Elena, asks Damon

"yeah sure,keep an eye on them for me Elena asks Caroline.

Caroline nods and Elena and Damon walk to his bedroom.

"Hey how are you"Caroline asks Addison

but she doesn't answer "don't take it personally she hasn't said much"Jeremy tells Caroline.

"Damon what do you know" Elena says

"only that I've seen this one other time someone who is human but drinks blood,gives visions,has no memory's" And...

"And"Elena says frustrated,What is she!

"A Seer "Says Damon

"Whats that,another word for a spirit"asks Elena

"Not exactly more like a person who exists in both the spirit world and the human world"says Damon

"Like Jeremy,is that why she knows who he is"

Stefan walks through the bedroom door. Arms crossed with a questioning look on his face

"No a seer comes from the spirit world ,by will of another person,when there pulled from that world they have no memory of they're past life only memory of the person who called upon them. Stefan Says

"Wait you mean,Jeremy purposely brought her back"elena says

A loud screaming from the other room erupts.

Caroline runs in the room "Stefan thank god your here"

"whats wrong Care is she talking asks Elena

"Yea shes talking,I just touched her on the shoulder and she started screaming calling me a murderer"

They all watch as

Jeremy sits next Addison holding her hand and comforting her. "shh Addison its okay its okay,

Why did she call Caroline a murderer,Elena says

They're called seer's for a reason,not only can the predict he future and show the past they also know who a person is what they are who've they've killed. By a touch says stefan

I don't suggest getting near her if you don't want to go deaf, Damon says

What are we going to do about her and Jeremy, if he brought her back then hes not going to let her go Caroline asks

"I don't know,Elena says.


End file.
